


The kids in the dark

by Elli3Phant



Category: Original - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5193236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elli3Phant/pseuds/Elli3Phant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite the peace, equality and freedom that Britain was known for, they still had many who aimed against all that it stood for. They banded together making the most powerful government party. Forcing the elections to win on their hand they became the leading party. They then began World War Three framing America and Russia for starting it. 200 teenagers that were born on the year 2000 were offered to help and 'end' the war. Sadly they all accepted and within a month, they were sent to their deaths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The kids in the dark

**Prologue- A Journalist's Diary Entry**

_ 5th May 2020 _

 

World war three has been raging on since 2015 and it is now 2020. It is not what you would expect. It is not nuclear bomb after nuclear bomb and a plague of screams of tortured souls burning alive.

It's just silent. Deathly silent.

At first a few nuclear bombs were targeted at major cities (such as London and Birmingham) killing millions all over.

It all stopped and after a few days the curious stepped out to peer all over the area. Trying to spot any warning signs or looming planes above. No one knew what was happening.

Word rapidly spread foretelling that someone had somehow disarmed the nuclear bombs; giving the human race another chance of surviving.

It was a simple message. It calmed nations not because of the words it spoke; but because of the calm sense it gave when it was told. From Mother to Daughter, Father to Son, friend to friend. Boss to employee. Even when the news team told it. The simple message spread like wildfire giving a ray of sunshine in a dark thunder. 

 

We have returned. 


End file.
